Medical equipment manufacturers typically have internal resource planning systems (RPS) to manage the sales and shipments of medical equipment that the manufacturers sell. However, once the medical equipment is shipped from the manufacturer and reaches the customer (e.g., a medical center), it has been the customer's responsibilities to implement a system to maintain their own records related to the medical equipment and their patients, and to implement a system to manage their own inventory. Customers have traditionally used paper and electronic spreadsheets to keep track of the medical equipment and their patients. Some medical equipment such as implantable medical devices (e.g., implantable heart pumps) may be retained by a patient for many years. As the number of new patients and ongoing patients grow, managing the paper and electronic spreadsheets to keep track of the medical equipment and their patients becomes a cumbersome task for clinicians. It is also difficult to accurately track, fulfill, and report equipment maintenance on required schedules. Furthermore, when product incidents occur, the logistics of returning the medical equipment to the manufacturer for evaluation and complying with government regulations for mandatory reporting to government agencies can be complicated. Together, these administrative tasks are taking away valuable clinician time that can otherwise be spent on improving the standard of care for their patients.